Julia Ingledew's story
by QueenAngels
Summary: Ok so this is a Paton/Julia story. This fiction is on events that happen mostly to Julia and mostly in her point of view. Don't forget to give me reviews and advice! Thanks! Hope you all like it! Rated high for future possible content.
1. Introduction

The characters of my story were created by and belong to Jenny Nimmo's book series Charlie Bone.

Chapter 1

It was dark out, and a tall man with a long hooded coat was walking through the streets. He walked past many places where the lights were off. He continued on until he reached a store that said Ingledew's Bookshop. He knocked on the door. _Knock, knock knock._ A young woman answered the door. "Oh, there you are Paton!" Paton watched her as she turned and walked into the room, her chestnut hair; which was now in a bun, bouncing as she sat down on the couch. He walked in, took of his coat, hung it up, and sat in his armchair.

"Paton," she said in a sweet voice. "I found another book that may help you with your history book." She handed him the book. He thanked her. Paton opened the book and started reading it. Julia gradually moved onto his lap, listening. His voice so calming, so soothing soon drifted her to sleep. Her head slowly leaned against his shoulder. Paton stopped reading aloud, and looked at the beautiful woman sleeping on his lap. Her glowing face of beauty, her hair of chestnut brown, and her long curled eye- lashes. He took the moment to just stare at her before picking her up in his arms and taking her up stairs to her bed.

He laid her down on her bed, took off her slippers, and covered her in her blankets. He took one more glance at the stunning sleeping Julia, smiled kissed her on the forehead, and whispered "good night, my love." He turned off the lights and headed back downstairs, left a note that he borrowed the book and he locked the door, and went home.

What he missed to notice was the Emma was watching him carry her aunt into her room and even heard what Paton had whispered to Julia. Emma smiled as she closed the door to her room before Paton came out of Julia's.

Ok so that's chapter one, I hope it's a good starter.


	2. A Walk in the Park

Chapter 2

Julia awoke the next morning to be in her bed. _How did I get here?_ She thought to herself, then _oh_ as she assumed what had happened. She got up and got herself ready for the day, then walking downstairs to see Emma making breakfast. "Hi Auntie, I let you sleep in since you were up late, and I made you breakfast!" showing her the pan of scrambled eggs. Julia smiled and nodded "Thanks darling," deep in thought Julia asked "Do you by any chance know what time Paton left last night?" Emma shook her head but said "Probably pretty late, he also left you a note saying he borrowed that book." Julia took a plate of eggs and started eating.

***

At the Bone house everyone was up, Maise was making one her of big breakfasts and everyone was around the table eating. Paton, who slept in came downstairs sniffing the air "Man it smells delightful in here, it must be delicious!" Everyone nodded with mouths full of food as he sat down and took himself a plate. _Ring, Ring Ring_ Paton's cell phone upstairs started ringing. He quickly gobbled up the last bites and ran up stairs "hello?"

"Oh, hi Paton, glad you answered, I was wondering if you got any good information from that book" said a smooth voice that belonged to Julia.

"Uh, it did indeed; it was really helpful, thank you…" Paton wanted to do something with her today, "You know it's a beautiful day, and it's a Sunday, and I was wondering if…" Julia finished the sentence enthusiastically "go on a walk! Of course, I'll be at your house in an hour!" She hung up the phone, obviously enthusiastic. Paton smiled that he had made Julia happy, and went to finish up breakfast.

***

Julia was getting ready; she decided to wear a bright orange dress with pink, purple, and blue flowers on it; comfortable, walking, wedged high heeled matching shoes; and an orange hat, with matching flowers, to go with with it all. She put on some light pink eye shadow, some eyeliner, and some blush. She looked perfect, _but I'm only going on a walk…yah…just a walk…_

She walked downstairs to get an opened mouth Emma starring at her "Auntie, um…where exactly are you going?" "On a walk"

"Are you sure, because it looks like-"

"No just a walk" Julia assured her.

Emma tagged along to pick up Charlie to head over to Olivia, to go Pet's Café.

***

Grizelda opened the door as she heard a knock. She opened it finding Julia there, her jaw dropped. "You're not welcome here!" Maise quickly interrupted "Of course she is, she is a guest, and so is Emma, oh please do come in. Paton came down the stairs to see Julia in a summer dress. He starred for a few minutes dazing off making Julia blush. Noticing this, Paton grabbed his hat, held the door open and let her go out first. "Are you ready? [Julia said yes] Then lets go" and they left towards the park.

Emma, Charlie, Maise, and Grizelda watched as Julia and Paton left. Charlie quickly whispered to Emma, "They just went for a walk right?" Emma tried nodded "That's what Auntie said, but it doesn't seem like it'll end that way." Then to two left to pick up Olivia.


	3. Plans

Chapter 3

Paton and Julia were side by side as they walked through the park. Soon enough they were laughing together and talking about interests. Suddenly Paton asked, "Did you know that your eyes are just so beautiful?" Julia's thin lips grew into a smile, "Thank you."

It got dark, and they headed for Pet's Café to eat. Afterwards, Paton was going to walk Julia home. They were around the corner when Julia said "Thank you so much for coming with me today, it was just so beautiful, and fun! And also for last night," She blushed, "thanks for putting me in my bed."

"I would do it any time" He smiled as they starred at each other, admiring each other, gradually getting closer. Finally they got so close that Julia's arms wrapped around Paton's shoulders and Paton's arms around her waist. Julia leaned in –"Auntie, can Tancred, Olivia, Charlie, Gabe, Lysander, and Fido come over –oh…Um sorry." Emma interrupted.

Both red, Julia and Paton quickly let go of each other. Julia answered "Ya..Sure of course, I have some left over cake for them if they want." Emma nodded and quickly went into Pet's Café. Paton, still a bit pale, said "Come, let me walk you home" Julia nodded, still very pink, as Paton walked her home. Once at the store they said good night to each other. Julia closed the door, leaning on the other side sighing.

Paton walking into number 9 saw Charlie sitting at the table. "What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be at Ju –Ms. Ingledew's house?"

Charlie shrugged "I don't know, I came home to pack up, we do have school tomorrow."

Paton nodded as he took some cookies and went into his room, still pale and red from what had happened.

***

In the mean time Paton's sisters, Grizelda, Lucretia, Eustatia and Venetia were talking with the formal Ms. Crystal, who was actually Mrs. Titania Tilpin, a witch. "Titania, what do we do, Paton is in love with this bookseller and we can't have it!"

"Settle down ladies, I know you situation, and I've been looking into it. I've made a potion to rid of her memory"

One of the sisters snickered "Yes, but what of Paton, will he not remember?"

"He will, but that's where I come in"

"Hmm, so you're still trying to be my sister-in-law."

"Of course, Paton is the last of the Yewbeam males, and I am meant to be a Yewbeam. I'll be seeing her tomorrow."

"Wow, so fast, the poor woman won't have a clue; you do know I overheard Amy and Maise talking to Charlie last night. They were saying on how the two almost kissed-"Grizelda added.

"That's the main word _almost_." Titania snapped. She put the potion in her bag and the meeting ended.


	4. Explosion

Chapter 4

The kids went to their buses to school; they were going to be away for another week.

The day passed on and Julia organized books, and some customers had stopped by and bought some books. She knew Paton wouldn't stop by until dark, so she sat down and started reading. Suddenly a light _knock, knock _was heard. Julia went to the door and opened the door to see Titania Tilpin. Julia gulped. "Can…I…um…help you?"

Titania grinned a wicked grin "Why of course, just by saying _good bye_" "What?!?!" Titania went to throw the bottle at Julia, but instead it slipped out and hit the ground, and instead of the green smoke it was suppose to create, it created a dark black one. Both Titania and Julia fell to the ground. Titania yelled "No, this wasn't supposed to happen!!" Julia watched as Titania coughing, got up and disappeared. Choking Julia tried to get up she saw a tall figure coming towards her, everything went blurry, and then all went black.

***

It was all black, she was walking and walking, everything was still black. She turned in a circle, everything, everywhere was black, and then slowly at a distance there was a figure. Slowly as she approached it, she saw a woman. She got closer and the woman turned around. Julia found herself face to face with Titania Tilpin. Julia screamed.

***

"Julia, Julia?!?!" a voice called for her as Julia opened her eyes to find herself looking up at Paton. Julia tried to sit up, but Paton stopped her "No, you fell, hit your head, the whole place was full of smoke, I heard the sirens and came immediately…" Paton tried explaining. "I came and got you out of the shop, as the firefighters cleared it out, and you were unconscious, once they left I put you on the couch. It's been an hour and just a few minutes ago you started tossing and turning and then screamed. Are you _sure_ you are ok?"

Julia gulped, wiped her face, which was full of tears. Afraid of what she had seen, she nodded and decided to keep it secret. Finally she had the strength to get up and as she did, she looked around her. There was Mrs. Kettle and Mrs. Brown as well. She blinked her eyes and whispered "Did anyone else get hurt, or…or found?" Mrs. Kettle shook her head "No, just you." Julia's eyes wondered back to Paton and smiled at him. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep." Mrs. Brown nodded saying "Yes, you look tired, so you should go to bed." Julia tried to get up, but almost fell back down, Paton catching her, he smiled at her again "Here, I'll take you" and before Julia could refuse he had picked her up off her feet and took her to her bed. Julia lay there on her bed and watched Paton leave the room. She laid her head back on the pillow, very dizzy and closed her eyes.


	5. Confusions

Chapter 5

Julia was walking down the street, heading to Number 9. She was looking for Paton, it was raining. It thundered. She approached the house, knocked, and no one answered. Wind blew, opening the door. She walked in finding Tatania wrapped around Paton kissing an extremely passionate love kiss. Julia was shocked, as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

Julia jumped up in bed, crying. _It was just a dream_. Julia looked around, she was really hot feverish, and her face was wet as she touched her face. She got out of bed. She changed her clothing and put on and looked outside, it was raining. She sighed _It was just a dream, right?_ She knew it couldn't have been true but, it was so real. She put on her jacket and headed towards Number 9.

She got to the door, her heart pounding and knocked. Paton opened the door, surprised to see her. "Oh! Julia, hi…um...do come in, please" Julia was relieved. He pulled out a chair for her, "everything ok, how do you feel from yesterday?"

"Oh, I'm quite fine now, just a bit warm, but yah…" she was debating weather or not to tell him. She decided not to. "Paton, do you…well mind me staying here for a while…um, I was sort of lonely…" His eyes brightened. Julia blushed. Paton said brightly "Well, you are welcome here any time, as long as my sister isn't in the way." He smiled at her.

"I heard that Paton Yewbeam, I knew you talk about me behind my back, and who is here anyway" came a voice from the stairway. She wobbled down the stairs and plopped herself down in a chair. "Oh…you" was all she said. "Nice to see you too Grizelda" Julia said with a bit of a hiss of anger. The two eyed each other.

Grizelda broke the silence by saying, "So…Julia anything _new_ happen to you lately, anything…well um…_surprising_…or _different_…" Julia knew right a way what she was talking about. She just continued to stare until she finally said in a bit of a whisper "No…" Grizelda snorted and grabbed a piece of left over cake.

Paton, a bit confused about what the two were talking about wanted to get the two away from each other. "Come, Julia, let me walk you to your place; I have some books to return." Julia nodded as he ran up the stairs to get the books. Once out of site she turned to Grizelda who was actually starring at her. "You did it, didn't you; you and your devilish sisters sent her to me. Well, you can let her know, that yes, something has changed, and that she'll be the one saying _goodbye_" Julia sneered at her, with a snicker at the last word. Grizelda smiled "Well see about that darling, you have yet to learn of your new skills."

_That it, what ever Titania wanted to do to me malfunctioned, and I got something…else…what it is, I still need to learn yes Grizelda is right about that, but they will regret doing that to me._

She smiled at Grizelda as Paton came downstairs. He opened the door and they left.


	6. Intertwinning Thoughts

Chapter 6

Titania smiled as she heard the thoughts of Julia. "Stupid Grizelda, she has to be all haughty" she said to the other sisters who were sitting around her. "As you all know the potion didn't work, it created black instead of green, duplicating my powers and specialties to the bookseller. The bookseller knows something is different, so what's ahead of us is unknown, she is aware she can read my thoughts, as I can hers. We are now connected, until further notice; I do want her out of my mind though." Titania was tired, she had just finished reading what happens when black smoke comes from a potion, and planned out a scheme to get rid of Julia that way. Titania was an expert at her job, and knew how to hide thoughts, when Julia still was oblivious.

***

Paton walked down from the door as Julia was up ahead. He watched her from the back as she turned around, grinning with an amazing smile, eyes as brown and beautiful as ever, and hair Chesnutt brown and shinning. She waited for him to come and they walked side by side to her place.

Once inside Julia got out some tea and they chatted. Suddenly Julia heard something _she can't find the book, the book my book, the one that every witch gets!_ Julia jumped at the thought. _I'm a witch?_ She thought to herself. She then said she had to go find a book and went to one of her shelves. Slowly as her fingers past trough all the spines she hit one spine that literally shocked her as she touched it. "Ouch" she exclaimed; Paton coming immediately. "Are you ok?" Julia nodded "Yes, it's just this book, it well um pinched me sort of" Paton looked confused.  
_She found the book?!! ,_ Yelled a voice in her head. She closed her eyes as the thought echoed loudly through her mind. "Julia, Julia! Are you ok?" She collapsed into his arms as the feeling of Tatania's anger flowed through her. It stopped. She opened her eyes. "Julia, will you please tell me what wrong, if not your going straight to the doctor this minute!"

Julia gulped and whispered to him "no, don't take me to the doctor they can't fix it…"

"So something is wrong!"

"Paton, not in a physical way, its…well, Paton, it's about yesterday, I wasn't completely truthful.

_Don't tell him, he won't believe you… _Once again a voice echoed through her head.

She still moved her lips telling him "No, I'm not fully fine, well, you see…"

_Don't tell him!!!_ The voice screeched. Julia then smiled and said in her thoughts and aloud "I will tell him!" They sat on the couch and she then told Paton everything, except for the sight she saw that morning with Paton in it, she decided to keep that secret.

Paton's jaw was wide open. As soon as Julia finished a voice so loud, so painful echoed. _He won't help you HE'S MINE!!! _

Julia then fell to Paton's chest, in pain, she clenched his shirt, and he understood what Tatania was doing to her. "That devil!" he said.

Then it was over, the voiced ceased. "Julia, what was the book that nearly pinched you?" Julia looked up from his shirt, and went to retrieve the book. She stretched out her arm to touch the book again, this time it nearly flew to her. She sat down next to Paton again and read the title "The book of Good Witches" Both mouths of Paton and Julia was propped open. Then Julia admitted "So that's what I've become."


	7. Something New

Chapter 7

A few days past, Julia and Tatania kept sharing thoughts, uncontrollably. Tatania kept doing it on purpose as part of her plan to destroy Julia. Julia, who kept reading learned how to control potions and powers that she may have or develop.

Paton had no idea what to do, Julia was in so much pain and he saw it. He couldn't do anything. He sat there by her side, as she read from the book reading chapter by chapter her head on his chest and her eyes on the pages reading aloud, as he brushed her hair with his fingers and his eyes on her. Every time she sobbed, clutched her head, or buried her head in his shirt in pain he didn't know what else to do but sit there by her. Slowly as the few days past, her pain ceased as she got used to it, but as she told over some of the comments Tatania was giving her, she was hurt emotionally. He saw it, and he felt her pain, but just couldn't do anything.

On one of the days, Julia and Paton got into a conversation.

"Julia, you've been reading for hours, you know it very well, why don't you try it, say a spell or something, it has to work."

Julia laughed, "I don't even know if you can do it."

"Well, you never know if you don't try…" he started ruffling through the pages to find a spell. "Here, this one, it makes fire, you can light the candle." He said holding the book open to the page. Julia looked at him like he was crazy. "Fine" she said jokingly, "I'll try" She looked at the page memorized the words, and focused at the candle. Slowly as she said the words, a little spark slowly emerged on the wick of the candle. Paton smiled, blew out the candle and looked at Julia who was completely surprised at her accomplishment. "See I told yah so" he said to her. She couldn't find any words she just smiled at him.

More days past and Paton and Julia spent a lot of time together playing with spells and even made some potions. They laughed and talked together. They spent a lot of time at the Ingledew's Bookshop. One night, Paton was sitting in his armchair and Julia on his lap. They were reading one of his history books and she slowly fell asleep, resting her head under his chin. Slowly as he admired her, his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep.

That night Emma spent Friday night at Olivia's, and went home late. She got to the shop, unlocked the door, came in, and then locked it behind her. She went to drop her stuff in the other room before going up stairs when she found Paton and her aunt sound asleep. Her mouth fell open and she tried not to burst out laughing. She went up stairs and giggled to herself "They are so cute!"

***

Tatania was keeping herself busy; she couldn't find a way to ruin this bookseller. She told one of the sisters "She's too innocent and now you have no reason to do anything, she's a witch, she may not be endowed but she's something, and plus I can't hurt her, it would just hurt me, we are like sisters, she has my blood inheritance now." She sighed at the sisters who were fuming with anger. "Sister, now you are getting all family with her, I thought you hated her, I thought you despised her, I thought you were jealous of her? What happened that changed you mind?" Tatania was ready for this question, "I've been in her head and you have no idea how we are connected, we can't hurt each other, we know each other too well, we are too close, you're going to have to live with it, I'm not doing anything to her anymore."

Then Grizelda looked at her and said "what, are you becoming one of those _goodie goods_ now?"

Tatania snapped "No, I'm who I am, and not changing, I'm just not having anything to do with hurting her, and she's too much like…like a sister." She stomped out of the room leaving the others shocked at her reaction.


	8. The Queen

Chapter 8

Julia woke up to the smell of eggs and hash browns. She got up and found herself in her bed; which meant that Paton had put her there. She got up and looked into the mirror. She was still wearing the same thing she wore yesterday. She was too lazy to change herself and decided to experiment. She went to a magazine and found an extremely cute outfit; purple shirt with designs on it, and a matching design, black skirt. It also had a hat that went to the side, a necklace, bracelet, and earrings. She mumbled some words and she looked back in the mirror. There she was wearing the exact same outfit in the picture. She smiled; _I think I can get used to this._ The shirt was a bit tight and the skirt was a bit short, but it'll do for today. She finished getting ready and went to go eat breakfast. There she saw Emma sitting at the table eating and Paton at the frying pan, frying eggs. She turned tomato red as he turned around almost dropping the pan, starring at her in her new outfit. He quickly put the egg on a plate and gave it to Julia. You Look Stunning" Was all he could say for the moment being. His eyes didn't move from her. She ate her breakfast. When Emma finished she then announced "I'm going to Olivia's today after I finish breakfast, then I'm going to Pet's Café to meet the guys. Is that ok Auntie?" Julia answered "Yes, go ahead have fun, do you want me to drop you off at Olivia's?" Emma shook her head "No, its ok, I'm have to pick up Charlie anyway too." Julia nodded as Emma finished her last bite and went upstairs to get ready. That left Paton and Julia alone downstairs. Paton cleared his throat and said "Well, um Julia you look very beautiful today." Julia smiled at him and said "thank you, I choose it out myself, from the catalog." Paton laughed at this understanding where she got the clothing from. 'Are you sure you like it, because it's a bit fancy for a day to day outfit." Julia turned red "I was just experimenting, and this was the first thing I found." Looking down at herself she noticed her was right, it wasn't a day to day outfit. "Well, I have no plans today of anything since Emma's got her day booked with her friends." Paton smiled at this "I have some errands to do…um out of town…maybe you'd like to join?" Julia took a sip of her coffee. "Where are you going?" Paton smiled again "to the queen" This time Julia almost chocked on her drink. "The…queen?!"

"Yes, of course, if you wouldn't want to come, I'm ok with that." Paton said.

"No, I mean yes, I want to come, but how long will we be gone for?"

"I don't know, maybe a day or so?" Paton said unsure.

"What about Emma? I can't just leave her here, alone?"

Paton expecting this question, answered "Olivia, I don't think they would mind, Emma wouldn't either."

Julia was excited. "But what would I wear?" Paton laughed looking at her top from bottom as she jumped up out of her chair. "We can look through the catalog, unless you want to wear this" he said pointing to the mini skirt and tight shirt she was wearing. Julia immediately interrupted "to the queen…this yah right Paton. And why are you staring at me?" Paton turned red that she had noticed that. "Um…" he started. Julia liked that he was looking at her, she felt special. Julia got closer to him and Paton put his arms around her waist. Suddenly Emma came running down the stairs. The two quickly separated embarrassed once again. Emma realized what she had done, for a second time. "Um, well, ok, I'm off to Olivia's."

"Will you ask her mother if you can sleep over there tonight and then if you can go to school with her on her bus tomorrow?" Julia asked. Emma was confused "Sure, but why?" Her aunt looked at Paton and said "I'm going a way for a while, do you mind?" Emma smiled trying to hold her laughter. "He's taking you out somewhere or is it to one of his adventures that takes like a week? Those are dangerous are you sure you want to go?" Paton then interrupted "This one isn't dangerous, they aren't always dangerous, and this one your aunt might like, so she was invited to come." Emma snorted "Are you sure you're just not going on a date?" Emma immediately went quiet. Both Julia and Paton turned pink. Emma then said "Ok, um, I'll ask Olivia if I can stay, and um, well bye…" she closed the door behind her.

Julia and Paton, both pink still starred at the door as Emma closed it. Julia then said "It's…not a date…is it?" Paton shrugged "Um, I don't think so? We are just going together on a trip, one on one, to meet the queen-"Julia finished the sentence in a whisper "a place that would be very romantic, it's a date!" Julia was excited and didn't mean to show it. She darted upstairs to get her suitcase ready. As she ran upstairs, Paton just starred. _A date, it's a date? It's a date!_ He then also smiled _I'm taking her somewhere romantic, she'll like it. It's a date!_ He smiled as he followed her upstairs to help her pack. Went he reached her door, she was done. Her suitcase had everything she needed in it. And she turned around wearing something else, something more her style of clothing. A shirt with jean pants. "I pack fast" she shrugged at him. He laughed "Well, Ok. I'll go pack my things then, and I'll pick you up around lunch, we'll eat out as well, if you don't mind. It's a long drive." Julia nodded as he left.

_Lunch too; I'm on a role today_ Paton thought as he walked outside towards Number 9.


	9. Part of the Whole Package

Chapter 9

Emma was at Number 9, to pick Charlie up to go to Olivia's. She was telling him what had happened just recently. "That's funny, every time they want to do something, romantic, you always interrupt, great going Emma." Charlie laughed. "That's not funny; he's taking her somewhere, that I can't go." "So, they are going on a trip, a date that lasts a few days, what are you jealous that you aunt's attention isn't only on you?" Emma turned red mad. "No, but they won't even tell me where" "Emma, relax he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, you know that." "yah…"

Just then Paton came into the house running up the stair. "Amy! Where is my suit?" He nearly knocked over Emma as he hit the top stair "Oh, um hi" he said turning red that she had heard his last statement. Emma almost as embarrassed said "Hi, Mr. Yewbeam" He turned to his room. "Mr. Yewbeam…" Emma started, "can I ask you something." Paton turned pink "Uh, sure" "What has been going on with my aunt?" Paton still pink said "I don't fully know myself" Emma sighed "Well, she's been acting a bit weird, she's been going into these random trances like someone is talking to her in her head, like a conciseness or something, you have any idea" Paton nodded "a bit of any idea" Emma's eyes grew "well, what is it?" Paton shook his head "I can't tell you, it's just, its hard to explain, maybe you should ask her" Emma nodded and started to head out then turned around and said "I want to be apart of the family you know, it can't just be you and her all the time, I'm part of the package too." Paton was shocked, but Emma continued "Don't get me wrong that you are right for her and that you love her, but don't forget I'll be there too. I'll love you too; of course, if you're to be my uncle soon, right?" Paton couldn't find any words. The next thing he knew Emma's arms were wrapped around his stomach then she said "Just make sure I'm in her heart too, ok." He then finally said "Of course Emma, Julia is important to both of us, and your in her heart, we'll have to work on sharing it ok?" they both laughed.

_***_

In the mean time Julia was busing herself with thoughts of a date. She twilled around in her room, packing different sets of makeup, blush, eye shadow, eye liner, lipstick, lip gloss. She then went to her closet to find something pretty, but just couldn't. She then went to the catalog and found a stunning dress for a dinner date. She quickly put the catalog into her bag. _That's going to be needed_

She started thinking of what a real date with Paton would be, yes they've been on one before, but not like this, this was more real, more special.

***

Paton liked the idea that Emma was willing to let him in her life, but was it that obvious that he and Julia were really close? But he did love Julia, yet he didn't know how to tell her yet, and he didn't even know if she felt the same way towards him. There still was a lot to do. But as he went through his things he found a tiny black box with the gold ring inside it. He held it in his hands _not for now, later though_ He smiled at the thought and out it in his bag _just in case_. He finished packing and took his car and headed over to the shop.


	10. Trust?

Chapter 10

Julia had a suitcase ready, she was wearing a casual outfit, but from the catalog and waited outside for Paton. Mrs. Kettle saw her waiting and came to chat. "Julia, is it not a time to be having tea inside?"

Julia smiled "usually yes, but I'm going away for a while."

"To where"

"With Paton"

"Oh, on one of his little journeys, it must be very interesting if he is taking you."

"Yes it is, I can't say where, but it will be interesting. "

"How are you getting there?"

"We are driving"

"Just the two of you…alone?"

"We can take care of ourselves thank you"

"I know that, but can you trust yourself?"

Julia didn't have any words. Just then Paton drove up. "Bye Julia, have fun!" Mrs. Kettle waved.

Julia got in the car and sat down in the front next to Paton. They drove for a half hour and were out of the city already. Paton realized something was bothering her. "Julia, you haven't said a word, I thought this would be exciting, what's wrong" She was angry you could hear it in her voice when she said "Nothing." Paton felt bad "Did I do something, dear, did you forget something?" Julia sighed. "No, it's just when two people go on a trip together and are the opposite gender; they can take care of themselves can't they?" Julia didn't know how else to explain it. Paton laughed "Of course, we are doing it right now, why would you ask such a thing? Is this bothering you, do you feel awkward?"

Julia shook her head "No, it's just; everyone thinks we are getting really serious, and they think we can't control ourselves." She said angrily. Paton hit the breaks when she said that, and pulled over, just in case. "Ok, Julia, this is serious, what is going on? Are people saying things about us?" Julia bit her lip. "Don't tell you don't think it too, how everyone thinks we are extremely serious with each other…in _that_ way." Paton knew exact feeling, he nodded. "But we aren't, we aren't _that_ serious, yet. We just aren't going that fast. Not if we don't want to." This made Paton and Julia feel very awkward. "You see Paton, someone told me that we may be careful with ourselves, but we don't trust ourselves. Do you feel that way?" Paton answered "I trust myself enough to take you on a trip alone with me, I don't completely trust myself because I do have feelings for you…I well…um…I love you Julia." Was what he blurted out? Julia starred at him as they got closer and she whispered "you don't know how long I waited for you to say that" and she kissed him. "I love you too"

It was a thrilling kiss, their first kiss. They separated and smiling Paton reset the gears and got back on the road. They continued driving until they reached a restraint and they got out to eat.


	11. Sister Ambush

Chapter 11

While Paton and Julia were enjoying their drive, the sisters were not happy about their resent update on what Paton and the bookseller were doing. "They are out, together, alone? Humph, guess my brother does have some moves up his sleeves." The sister continued trying on a plan to get rid of the bookseller, witch or not, she was not to marry their brother.

Tatania did not want to attend those meetings anymore. Julia was too much like a sister and when she heard the thoughts Julia had when she was talking with Paton; Tatania just smiled and sent a thought to Julia. _You are perfect for each other, no matter what his sisters say, and it doesn't matter what anyone says. You love him, and he loves you and that's all that matters._

When Julia heard Tatania's thoughts she felt very good. She liked the idea of being Paton's. She was his.

Paton still had something to tell Julia. _It was about Emma, he wanted to do things as a group with Emma too. He needed to make sure Julia understood that she wasn't only his, but also Emma's. He also needs to be Emma's, but that still needed work._ "Julia" he started the conversation "Has, well, Emma said anything about us?" Julia turned pink at this. _Emma was at the back of her mind and that wasn't right. He was right, she wasn't only his, and Emma needed her too_. "She hasn't said anything bad, that I know of, why?"

Paton answered "Well, she was at my house yesterday, and she told me something, that I this is important for both of us. She said 'I want to be apart of the family you know, it can't just be you and her all the time, I'm part of the package too. Just make sure I'm in her heart too.' She is right, and we haven't been doing that, we do care for her, you do I know you do, but we just have to show it more." Julia nodded her head "Of course, she's been avoiding me whenever you're around, I guess she feels left out, we'll have to do something with her." This, Paton already had planned out. "How about camping? We can bring the other kids if she wants, or just the girls, or the boys too, but I think it'll be great don't you." Julia was shocked at how fast he answered that. "You've been planning this out haven't you?" Paton nodded laughing. "Thank you Paton, it shows how much you care for her too."

Then they pulled up by the hotel and went into the hotel room. It's was a two bed room. "Well, Julia, tomorrow we will meet the queen."

"What exactly are we going to her for?"

"If she knows anything about the Red King through generations of passed down stories, I need to know, that way it would be very good to put in the book, don't you think?"

Julia nodded, "Of course! Ok, now I'm off to the shower."

"And I'm off to reserve dinner" He kissed her on the forehead.

***

The sisters finally had a plan to destroy this bookseller, and probably their brother's heart, they didn't care if he went into a depression again, as long as he wouldn't be out with that _woman_.

They showed up at Tatania's door. "Hello, Ms. Tilpin" They said with an evil grin on their faces.

***

Julia was drying her hair brown Chesnutt hair with her towel when Paton came in.

He saw her in an elegant black dress that went up to her knees, showing most of her legs. The top part of the dress was V shaped in the back and front, a diamond necklace, and high heel black shoes. His jaw just dropped. He couldn't find any words. When Julia noticed he came he and his reaction she said "What?" Paton still couldn't find any words to say. "Is it too nice, maybe I should change?"

"No, you look stunning, just…wow." He laughed. "Nothing that needs to be changed, I just have never seen anything more beautiful then…you"

Julia blushed as she put in a hair pin. "Thank you, ok, ready to go to dinner?"

Paton nodded as she walked towards the door, his eyes not leaving her sight.

***

"I told you already, I don't want anything to do with Julia anymore!"

"Oh, don't worry, you don't have a choice, your thoughts are intertwined, and at points they slip through the loop holes, just like you said, you'd do anything to save a sister…she'll do the same" one of the sisters hissed at her.

Tatania kept her thoughts locked for as long as she could hold them, for whatever the sisters were going to do to her.


	12. The Interuption

Chapter 12

They came back from the queen; they got the information they needed. Paton sat in the chair and Julia made some tea. "That was amazing Paton, an unforgettable memory thank you." Julia told him.

Paton smiled "All just for you," Julia blushed. She gave him his tea and sat in the chair across from him.

"Julia, did you have that outfit, or did you borrow it?" Julia blushed again, and answered "This time, its mine" He laughed. "You know the queen was really interested in you, Paton. " Julia commented. 'I guess you can say that." He said. "She liked you because of your endowment, because you had one." She said to him, but continued. "But, there is so much she is missing, she only cared for you endowment and not for who the person is behind the endowment." He blushed "well I'm glad you think that because I hate my endowment." Julia shook her head "You shouldn't hate it, it was the only reason we are here right now." They both turned pink.

They both stood up at the same time. They starred into each others eyes as Paton cupped her face with his hands. Julia wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. It was a thrilling kiss, a real kiss. They fell onto the bed, still kissing.

***

Tatania's thoughts were horrible thoughts, they couldn't be held any more, they were using her strengths against her. Her thoughts were unleashed into Julia's thoughts.

***

They were still on the bed, only kissing as slowly Paton wrapped his arms around Julia waist and Julia started unbuttoning his shirt. Suddenly Julia jumped up, startled herself and quickly said "Paton, we have to leave now!" She started packing things. Paton was completely confused. "I'm, uh…really sorry-" Julia then interrupted "it's not this, this was suppose to be romantic and well I liked it, but no it wasn't you, I'm sorry I have to stop it now. Your sisters are just devilish, they are hurting Tatania, just to get me to go there, she's bait." Paton starred at her; he quickly started helping her pack. "But if she's bait to get you, why are you going?" Julia nodded "I know, but they are ruining her potions everything, she can't use all her spells, I've rubbed off on her and she isn't as a bad of a witch as she was. Your sisters will pay if they hurt her, do you understand." Paton wasn't sure how to answer; he was still trying to figure everything out. Julia smacked her forehead "I'm such an idiot" she quickly mumbled some words and everything was packed. Paton still confused had no idea what was going on. She smiled at him "Paton, don't worry come on, I'll explain everything in the car, your driving." She kissed him on the lips as they headed out to the car.

She explained everything to him in the car. All Paton could say was "Oh…" and he nodded his head as they headed to Bloor's Academy.


	13. The Fight

Chapter 13

As they finally arrived at Bloor's, Julia almost at the door, mumbled something and the doors flung open. Paton watched her in awe. She entered the school and yelled at the top of her lungs "Grizelda Bone, you get you big fat butt over here before I make it!" Paton was behind her still watching with awe, cracking a smile at Julia's comment. Julia stood there in the middle of the main hallway, hands on her hips standing at a slant, tapping her foot. "Ok, I'm here, where are you?" Slowly 4 faces with wide grins on their faces emerged from the darkness of the hallways. Dr. Bloor came from behind holding Tatania.

"Well, we knew you'd come Julia, welcome" said Venetia. Julia laughed "Give me a break I knew you wanted me to come, you horrible person, just because Tatania is of no use to you anymore doesn't mean you have to hurt her, just ask me to come. I'm not afraid; actually I wouldn't really care if you just knocked on my door. I could kick you butts with one word and you know it!" Julia said almost calmly.

Paton jaw hanging watched.

Julia looked at Tatania in the eyes, said something to her through thoughts, and they both mumbled some words and Tatania disappeared from Dr. Bloor's grip and was found standing, not roped up, right behind Julia. "Welcome" Julia told her. "Thanks didn't think that would work" Tatania laughed. Julia turned to stare at the sisters in the eyes. "Now, if you have anything else to say, I'm leaving, you interrupted me in the middle of something." She sneered. Julia turned around to leave.

Eustacia piped up "You're lucky we did." Julia froze in her steps. Eustacia continued "you clearly know why Julia, am I right?" Julia and Paton both turned bright pink. Julia turned around to face Eustacia "Now that I think about your right, thank you." Julia said gritting her teeth. Eustacia was enjoying herself "oh you sure you don't want me to share it?" Julia turned from pink to red hot anger. "You wouldn't" Eustacia grinned wickedly. "It's the least I can do" Julia's teeth were gritted so tight you could hear the crunch when she shut it.

Lucretia took advantage understanding what her sister had met "hmm, Julia you should take more care of yourself, you never know…" she said almost laughing. Tatania looked at them "You really shouldn't say a thing; you have no idea what Julia is thinking." Paton stared in bewilderment apparently not understanding what they were talking about.

Grizelda saw this and laughed "Dear Julia, we give you are brother with care, even if we may not like it, and you don't even know how to watch yourself?"

Julia was so mad now that Tatania gasped at her thoughts. Julia finally said "that's up to me, I can deal with it, I don't have to apologize or thank anymore then I did. I advise you to not say another word, I'll be leaving now." She turned and left with Tatania and Paton behind her. Paton finally understands the whole conversation turned red "how dare you!?!" he yelled.

_POP!_

All the lights exploded. He looked at his sisters in disgust, "I can't believe you! You have no business in my _private_ and _personal_ life; she is no of your concern! You hopefully now see her power and won't bother _us_ anymore, if you do, you'll deal with me too!" He turned and left leaving all the sisters with hanging jaws.

Tatania thanked the two and said she'd go to her house now; lock it up with spells and potions.

Julia didn't look at Paton, still embarrassed at his sister's pleasures. Paton got in the car and drove to the Ingledew's Bookshop.


	14. Yes, I've decided that I do love him!

Chapter 14

Paton walked Julia to the door. She wouldn't look at him in the eyes. "Julia" he said making her turn around as she opened the door. "Its ok, I'm sorry, we should have been more careful, that doesn't stop us from a next time does it?" he said almost laughing. Julia for the first time since Bloor's, looked at him in the eyes "you…!" she laughed. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him. Julia love struck, wrapped her arms around his neck "we can see about a next time, later" they both laughed as he kissed her on the lips.

They said their goodbyes and Julia twirled around to find two wide eyed faces starring at her. Julia turned pale pink. Emma and Olivia laughed. "Oh my, auntie that was so awesome! I can't believe it" Emma almost screeched as Julia laid on the couch. Olivia and Emma started asking questions "Ok, what did you two do? You kissed him or did he kiss you…what did it feel like" Julia laughed with them, telling them only _parts_ of the story. The two girls starred in awe. "Auntie, you love him right?" Emma asked. Julia nodded her head as she headed up to her room "I've finally decided that yes, I do love him!"

***

Paton drove home humming. He thought about what had happened that day and smiled. Everything was really perfect, except for the point that he almost got Julia pregnant, and that Tatania was almost killed, but other then that it was perfect. He opened the door to Maisie cooking, Amy sitting at the table drinking tea, and Charlie eating. He came in saying "hello everyone!"

Everyone was used to his grouchiness when he came home from his adventures and was expecting him to go straight to him room, but as he greeted them they all looked at him surprised. He nearly skipped up the stairs humming. He got to his room and looked at the black box he had in his bag _ I guess this will be sooner then I thought_, he thought to himself, imaging when would be the right time to ask.


	15. Trip to the Mountains

Chapter 15

Lucretia turned to face her sisters as they left. She grinned wickedly. "Well done girls, call Tatania and let her know she did great, just as Eustacia saw it. I'm very proud of you!"

Grizelda snorted "Yah right, proud, Humph! You think you're all great, the leader of us all"

"I am the oldest"

"We can see that" Venetia sneered.

"Ok, back to the plan, we'll meet Tatania tomorrow at her house, and Grizelda you stay home and pout for our dear little brother. Tatania will be getting her powers back sooner then we thought."

"How is that?"

"Well, you Eustacia got Paton to think more carefully the next time he gets too close to her, but that will be over soon, he'll start getting too close. They will be getting much closer and faster because of this, I've never seen Julia this mad or Paton that amused by her. So there you go, they have been brought closer." She laughed.

The others nodded, they separated and went home. Lucretia stayed behind to tell Dr. Bloor, please do call you girlfriend, I don't want to hear her whine tonight of Julia's romantic thoughts, you can take care of that!" Dr. Bloor nodded; she turned to follow her sisters.

Dr. Bloor took out his cell phone and dialed a number "Hello" came Tatania from the other side. "Darling, you did a great job today." "Thank you, Julia was so angry, you should have really heard her thought" she laughed wickedly. "I could imagine! Well, we'll see you tomorrow right?" "Or tonight if you want, I have nothing better to do?" "Oh so I'm your nothing better to do now?" "No darling, don't think it like that, its just you the fun of the day when I talk to you" "Ok, ok, I'm on my way now!" he hung up, turned around and headed to his car (Note: that's just gross Tilpin and Bloor, I don't know how that came to mind!)

***

_A few days later_

Julia was sitting in a chair between Paton and Emma as they were talking. "So are we really going to go to the mountains? All of us, meaning the boys, Olivia, and I?" Julia and Paton nodded. "Wow that's totally awesome!"

"Well don't forget that Amy and Lyell are coming too, with the Browns and the Omnious's (note: I have no idea how to spell their name), and us in that big cabin we are renting out, so it won't be just you kids." Julia said assuring Emma that it won't be just the kids. Emma nodded laughing "Ok, fine adults will be there too, but this is awesome!!! We are going on a trip all of us!! Yah, I can't wait!"

Julia watched as her niece who was so excited about the trip they were going on. It was for a whole week. Julia felt good including her on a trip. Plus, Paton was looking forward for the snow that they would walk in together, holding hands…She started imagining things to do with Paton in the snow…then she started thinking of fun games her and Emma would play…

Everything was going normally, or so they thought…


	16. Why are they so late?

Chapter 16

All the kids were at Pet's Café, with their bags and ready to go, the only ones missing were Mr. Yewbeam and Ms. Ingledew. Tancred asked Emma "Where are they? Weren't you there last night?" Emma blushed as Tancred was talking to her "Well, yah I was, but Auntie went over to Number 9 this morning and Charlie came by himself to help Billy, so I don't know where they are." Fidelio looked at them "Oh, come on, did she help him pack?" Emma shrugged and Olivia giggled. Olivia looked at Charlie "So, what are we planning on doing on the trip, you and Emma planned it all out with the adults." Charlie nodded "Yup, me and Em's are in charge of the kid plans and Tanc and Lysander are in charge of us." He laughed making Olivia blush. Lysander rolled his eyes at them. He asked Ben "You don't think it's going to be weird with a whole group of endowed kids?" Ben shook his head, "Don't worry I know how to take care of myself, plus I got Fido, if you guys have to go take care of something." The kids were waiting with the Browns and Bones, as they waited for Paton and Julia.

***

_Paton and Julia_

"Paton, I can't believe you waited for last minute to pack!" Julia said putting some of his pants from his drawer into his suitcase. "Sorry, I was a bit busy; doing other things…I forgot that it was today we were leaving."

"Oh come on Paton tell the truth!"

"It is the truth" Paton lied. Julia shook her head "You know you are really bad at lying, to me at least" she laughed. Paton smiled "fine, fine think what you want." He put some shirts in the suitcase. He then went to the bathroom to get other things as Julia was going through his suitcase to make sure he had everything, when she found a little box. She picked it up, it was black. It was a very tiny black box. Her heart skipped a beat she went to open it. "Julia, is my toothbrush in the bag" She jumped, dropped the box in the bag, she didn't want to look. She put it back where she found it. "Uh, yah Paton, everything is here. Lets go we are late already!" Paton came back into the room with some toothpaste. He looked at her "Julia, why are you as red as a tomato?" Julia looked up at him "Oh…um no reason…ok I think you have everything now" she took the toothpaste and put it with his toothbrush. She zipped up the bag. "Let's go" she dragged him out.

***

"Finally, they are here!" Charlie yelled. They all got into the back of the van. The Browns and the Bones got into the other car that was being used to store some food and extra things and the other bags.

"You sure you don't want us to drive Paton?" Lyell asked. Paton shook his head "I think we can handle these brats" he laughed. Once everyone was ready they drove off.


	17. At the Library

Hey thanks for the great reviews everyone!!! *hugs* It really helped me be confident to write the next chapter! Just to let you know, I edited the other chapters for spelling, etc. I had some complications so you might get notifications that I put chapter 16 on or deleted something, but ignore them, everything is back to the way it was chapters 1-16, now 17, and I just changed the names. So hope you like it and I love you reviews!!! And here is chapter 17!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 17

Emma sat next to Olivia, closest to the front. Then Charlie, Fido, and Tancred and behind them was Billy, Lysander, Ben, and Gabe in the way back. The boys were going crazy and singing "100 bottles of beer on the wall" and the girls were talking about the view.

Julia rolled her eyes as the boys reached "1 bottle of beer on the wall…" Paton laughed.

Finally, a few hours later, they turned into the parking lot of the cabin. Tancred yelled "Yah! We are finally here!" The kids jumped out of the car and into the cabin to find their rooms. The Browns and Bones had already claimed their rooms as Paton and Julia were last to go in. Paton found himself a room and Julia in the one next to his.

Julia put her things down on the floor by the bed and fell backwards onto the bed thinking _He had a ring? Was it for me? For us? He's been thinking about us, how sweet of him! Is he really thinking about…about becoming a family! Wait I wasn't really suppose to find it, but he called me over to help him pack, he should have known it was in there. When is he planning to ask me? Well he brought it along, maybe soon? Oh my, he has an engagement ring and it's for me!_

"Julia," Paton's voice came from the other side of the closed door. "The kids have all gone out with the Brown's and Bone's to sled, and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk? They have a library close by, we can visit it…if you want" Julia opened the door to face Paton's black eyes. She nodded "Sure Paton, I wouldn't mind to go." She grabbed her coat and gloves and held Paton's hand in hers as they walked out into the cold.

They walked into the store with the sign that said Library, and it was hanging on a slant the letters weren't even straight. Paton opened the door for Julia as she walked in looking around. The store was extremely dusty; books were all over the place. Some were opened, some torn, some no binding, some ruined by water or dirt; the store was basically a dump and didn't support its title. Julia looked at the store disgusted when a man, shirt halfway unbuttoned, belt hanging, and pants were so low. His hair was mostly shaven off, leaving him with tiny spikes and he had piercings all over. As Julia walked in, his eyes didn't leave her. Julia tried her best not to look at him and Paton noticed this. Paton walked around inside the shop through the messy shelves looking for a book, but his mistake was that he left Julia alone.

The man went up to Julia looking her up and down, and got closer to her until he cornered her "So, pretty lady, you got something on your mind that you're looking for?" Julia's heart was beating fast _Paton where are you, Paton_ tears started to form in her eyes as the man started to wrap his hand around Julia's shoulders and then touching her in different places "Doll, I think it should be you and me, tonight, at the bar, rocking-" Paton cleared his throat showing up behind the man. Julia looked up at him; he was twice the height of the man _he is here for me _she thought as _Paton_ moved the man aside, pulling Julia towards him and interrupting, protecting Julia almost yelling at the rude man "Excuse me! This is my girlfriend, and she isn't interested in someone else." Paton was furious at this man's behavior. Julia was terrified as she stayed behind Paton, who frightened the man. Paton turned to Julia "Let's go, there is no book here that's worth anything to us." They quickly left the shop.

They started walking again, Julia on her own, a bit farther away from Paton. Paton watched her giving her some space. Slowly tears started falling from her eyes dripping into the snow and Paton drew closer until he stopped her from walking and hugged her tight. "It's ok, don't worry, he's gone. We won't ever go back there, don't worry…" he started to calm her down. "He…he touched me everywhere, I…I…thank you so much" she clung tight to Paton. She was terrified. They just stood there holding tight to each other. Finally she looked up at him, his eyes were on her watching her as she cried. He whispered to her again "It's alright, it's all ok, come lets go back to the cabin" he gently took her hand in his as he put her under his arm and they walked back to the cabin. She still clung to him, not moving from his side.

***

"Mom lets go! You said that me and the guys could go to the mountains this weekend, come on we are ready!" yelled Joshua Tilpin. Manfred, the twins, Zelda, and Asa were waiting with him for Dr. Bloor and Tatania.

Manfred groaned waiting for them "Dang, tell your mom to detach herself from my dad so we can go already!" Zelda laughed at this "oh, so your blaming us girls for attaching ourselves to you men, well you're wrong, you guys attach us to you yourselves, we just linger." She giggled as Manfred pulled her in and kissed his girlfriend. Asa watched his friends in jealousy, turning red. Joshua and the twins rolled their eyes.

"Kids, not here, you can go do that in private" Dr. Bloor said referring to his son who was making out in front of everyone else, as he came downstairs with a bag and Tatania behind him.

They drove up to the mountains and unloaded their things into the cabin. "This is going to be our free vacation without the others interrupting." Joshua said to Asa as Manfred and Zelda who were wrapped around each other nodded "and some time alone, with no one else around." They all laughed as they found their rooms to put their things in and then running outside to play in the snow.

**The thing they didn't know is that the others were in the cabin right next to them.**


	18. Guess who's here

Chapter 18

The two walked into the cabin and they each went to their own rooms. Julia closed the door behind her and sat on her bed holding on to herself thinking about what had happened. She started crying and she couldn't help it. Paton in the room next to her heard her. He knocked on her door. "Yes?" came the shaking, sobbing voice of Julia's; it hurt him to hear her like this. "Julia" he managed to choke out "are you sure your ok?" he heard more sobs, he turned the knob and opened the door. Julia didn't even look up at him, her mind was racing. He sat there next to her and hugged her tight again.

***

Tatania didn't know why she was feeling very uncomfortable. When Dr. Bloor came closer to her, she backed away. She felt scared or even hurt when he tried to touch her. She avoided him, she felt like sitting in a corner and crying. _Why the hell am I feeling this way? _ She thought to herself

***

A few hours later everyone was seated around the table for dinner. Paton was across from Julia, she smiled at him as they ate. She was more relaxed from before and tried to forget what had happened. The only thing on her mind was that he was there for her.

After dinner the kids went to play outside in the snow. Emma heard laughter coming from the cabin next to them. She looked there were more kids! She told the others who then raced to the next cabin to play with the other kids.

Once they got there, Olivia won the race she looked to see who was there, a dark looking boy, twins, a short boy, and two that were making out. When Olivia went to greet them she found herself face to face with Zelda.

Olivia and Zelda both screamed at the same time. "WHAT ARE _YOU _DOING HERE? The children couldn't believe their eyes. Both groups of children ran back to their cabins.

***

Paton was sitting next Julia, upstairs where no one else was, by the fireplace. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they talked. "Thank you for before"

"You feel better now?"

She nodded. "I've never felt this way before; I used to feel all alone, everything, everyone taken from me. Then you came and I have someone to be there for me" she blushed.

Paton couldn't believe what she was saying. He's felt the same exact way for his whole life and now…and now she was telling him she felt and feels the same way! He didn't say anything. All he did was put his fingers through her Chesnutt hair. As she blushed he leaned in towards her and kissed her.

***

Tatania was sitting with Dr. Bloor as an emotion of kissing him flowed through her. She sat on his lap and as he cupped her face he said "finally, you are finally feeling better" and they kissed. (Note: ok that's just really gross…XD))

***

At the same time the doors opened at both places. The kids ran upstairs to the adults.

"Auntie, the-"

"Others are here"

"Manfred, Zelda, Joshua-"

"Tancred, Emma, Olivia-"

And together "what are we suppose to do now?"

Both Julia and Tatania stood up at the same time "WHAT?!?!" as they both said that, the thought ran through both of them, so strong that they both fell backwards, each being caught and gently put down on the sofa. Once they both opened their eyes, they both realized that they were now, only a cabin a way from each other.

**What will happen next? What will Julia do? Why hasn't Paton purposed yet? Why is Manfred stuck to Zelda all the time?!?! What do you think will happen next? What do YOU want to happen next? Post your answers in your review!! *hugs reviews* me loves you reviews!!**


	19. Go to sleep!

Chapter 19

Julia was pacing in her room. Paton sat there on her bed watching her pace. "Julia relax, they are just on vacation as well" Julia nodded "right…that's what they planned at first, but now they know we are here…" She continued pacing. "Julia, stop, sit down, relax its late go to sleep" Julia didn't stop. "Why don't you go to sleep in your room…I don't know how long I'll be up for…" she mumbled. Paton shook his head. "I'm not going to sleep until you do" Julia shook her head back at him "No, go to sleep now! I don't know if I can…" he rolled his eyes at her as he pulled her onto the bed he pecked her on the lips. "Julia, I'll have to stay here all night then." He said almost laughing as he picked her up and put her under the covers. She tried to get up again. He pushed her back down and sat down next to her on the bed. He looked up at the light that was on the other side of the room and it busted, making it dark. Julia laughed and laid her head on his arm. Slowly they both fell asleep.

***

Julia woke the next morning to find herself still on Paton's arm. He stayed with her all night; to make sure she didn't leave. As she tried to get up, he woke up. "Sorry" she apologized. He just looked at her and smiled "see you didn't move at all, I told you that you could sleep" she nodded as she noticed him starring at her. She looked down at her outfit and turned red, she had forgotten she took off her robe last night and was now in her nightgown. She quickly rushed to the bathroom to change. Once out of sight he smiled and left to his room, trying not to let anyone see him.

He opened the door just as Lyell Bone was going into his room (that was across from Julia's). Paton turned red. Lyell smiled "what are you doing in her room?" he asked curiously. Paton shook his head and said "not for the reason you think."

Lyell laughed as he went back into his room. Paton pouted quietly to himself.

**I'm writing this at 2am and its just a little tiny chapter of what I need, I need to go to sleep!!!**

**What do you think will happen next?!?! Review- the more reviews…the more I'll write!!**


	20. Emotions

Chapter 20

Julia got out of the shower and was in her room wearing her robe. She was drying her hair when Emma came in. "Auntie, are you ok?" Julia tried to look innocent. "Yes, don't worry about me." Emma didn't fall for it, "Auntie, if you want to leave, we can ask Mr. Yewbeam to drive us home…" Julia had thought of that, but he was here for a vacation too. She shook her head "No its ok, I can stay." Emma didn't completely understand what her Aunt was going through. She lay on her back on the bed as Julia started to dry her legs. Emma had forgotten to close the door, and Paton happened to be passing by and froze as he saw Julia, her leg was in full view as she dried it with the towel from her foot to her thigh. He turned red, not wanting her to know he saw, he quickly went into his room and fell to his bed. _Stop doing that Paton…stop thinking that Paton!! _ He was fighting with himself.

Julia decided to wear something from her catalog. She looked to see what was in there. "Emma what do you like: The wavy knee skirt or the long skirt with the slits up to the knee?" Emma looked at the catalog; "I like the one with the slits" Julia nodded as she muttered something under her breath as the outfit in the catalog appeared on her body; her robe landing on her bed. Julia looked in the mirror. She looked…like a woman! She liked it. She remembered the last time she wore something like this, when she was 17 at her prom. She wore a beautiful dress, she remembered, but as she looked at herself, she was a bit bigger then she used to be. _I don't remember having that big of a waist _she thought to herself touching her waist, trying to measure it, laughing at herself. There was a knock at the door. It was Paton _I don't want him to see me in this…wait do I? _She walked out of her bathroom. Emma had disappeared and Paton was looking out the window. Once he heard the bathroom door open her turned to see a woman in an elegant dress. His heart skipped a beat. Julia wanted him to see her; she wanted to look pretty to him. She sat in a chair, crossing her legs. Paton sat down in the chair across from her and as she crossed her legs, the elegant fabric split where the slit was showing her leg up to her knee, his eyes following it as it fell. Julia noticed this and her heart skipped a beat. _He thinks I'm pretty…beautiful… _She looked at him as his eyes were occupied. His eyes, his hair, he mouth, his body…

"Julia" she jumped as her thoughts were interrupted. He continued talking, but his voice a bit higher pitched than normal and his eyes still occupied. "I'm offering to take you home if you want, because Tatania is in the cabin next to us…" She shook her head. "It's ok, doesn't anyone understand, I'm ok" she said almost cross, but then he refocused his eyes to her eyes and she saw the love and care he had for her. She sighed, "Paton, I'm fine really" she said calming her tone down a bit. She tried to get his eyes to meet hers, but his eye's kept moving back to her legs. She didn't know how to feel, good…or insulted…but she couldn't stop him, a voice in her head said _let him, you know he wants to, you know he wants to look…to…_ She stopped the voice and fought back _no!_ She decided to not comment on his actions as she stretched out her legs switching positions. It was fun as she watched Paton's eyes follow her legs. She blushed at a thought that passed through her mind.

***

Tatiana had a certain urge for something. A very good feeling, she wanted someone to look at her, tell her she's beautiful, someone to kiss her. She didn't know why, but she went into Dr. Bloor's room.

***

It was a new day Julia felt really good. She hadn't lost control last night with Paton. The last thing they did was kiss each other good night, nothing else. He went to his room and her to hers, she felt very proud of herself, that in the morning she didn't mind that Tatania was in the cabin next to them. She went to the kitchen a made a good breakfast for everyone; eggs, hash browns, and pancakes; everyone's favorite. She even had orange juice and milk on the table for anyone who wanted. Paton was the first to wake up from the others. He came into the kitchen as he saw Julia at the stove flipping an egg in its pan with one hand. He laughed "haven't seen you do that" she blushed; he could see it because her ears even turned red. She plopped the egg on his plate and gave him a few pancakes. "This…is just amazing Julia" she turned even redder "thank you." She washed her hand, and excused herself from the table, leaving Paton eating alone. _He won't mind. _She put her coat on and headed outside. She knew where she was going; she knew what she had to do. She looked at the cabin next to them. She walked towards it; halfway there, she saw a figure walking towards her, from that cabin as the figure got closer, she realized who it was. "It's good seeing you in person and actually talking to each other" Julia said, as she heard Tatania's thoughts. Tatania nodded "Yes, it is, the closer we get the clearer it is." They both stood in silence listening to each other. Julia finally asked what she came to ask "you came for vacation right, not just to ambush us?" Tatania nodded, just as vacation, we didn't even know you'd be here" Julia nodded back "fine, then let it stay that way, for this vacation, let's leave it as a vacation. Deal?" Tatania nodded as Julia stretched out a hand. Tatania starred at it for a moment then shook it. They both felt a shock as they touched; both let go quickly grasping their heads.

Once the pain was gone, Julia looked up. She was confused, she looked expecting to see Tatania, but found herself looking, at herself? The two starred at each other…looking at their body from the other's eyes. "How-?" Julia asked hoping the experienced Witch would know. Tatania shook her head shrugging "no idea." Julia looked down at the body she was in…it wasn't hers… She looked back at Tatania whose hand that was Julia's, was stretched out again. "Switch us back please" Julia, shook her hand using Tatania's hand. Nothing happened. They both looked at each other again thinking the same thought _Uh oh!?!_

**What? They switched? What are they going to do now? Who are they going to tell? What will happen next? What do you think? Please leave me reviews!!!**


	21. Getting to know youthrough me?

**Ok, so now that you know that Tatania and Julia have switched bodies somehow, keep in mind, that when I say Julia/Tatania they are in the opposite body. **

Chapter 21

**That night**

_**Tatania: **__Relax Julia, just walk into my cabin and just…stay away from Dr. Bloor._

_**Julia: **__Yah, right…just ignore that he is touching me…hugging me…kissing me!!_

_**Tatania: **__Hey get off of him!_

_**Julia: **__I'm not, he's all over me!_

_**Tatania: **__Ah!! …Paton's here…talking to me…watching me…how do you do that…he doesn't say a word he just stares._

_**Julia: **__Yah, he does that…uh…he's leaning in again…how many times does he kiss you?_

_**Tatania: **__What can I say? Why doesn't Paton kiss you? Dang look at his back end!_

_**Julia: **__Don't look at him like that! And no we rarely kiss…_

_**Tatania: **__I can fix that!_

_**Julia: **__No!_

_**Tatania: **__To late…he's really good at that!_

_**Julia: **__Lay off Paton! _

_**Tatania: **__Hey, no fair my Doc kisses you and I don't get to kiss the man I always wanted…_

_**Julia: **__He's starting to kiss my neck…_

_**Tatania: **__Don't let him do that…it won't end to good…well it would...but you know what I mean…_

_**Julia: **__WHAT?!!?_

_**Tatania: **__Oh don't scare him to death._

_**Julia: **__I didn't know you two were…_

_**Tatania: **__Yah, well apparently you aren't_

_**Julia: **__Oh shut up!_

_**Tatania: **__Ok, I will…but look at him…he adores you, he really does…he can't get his eyes off you…_

**The next day**

_**Tatania: **__Ha, Amy…never really liked her._

_**Julia: **__Be nice! Zelda is a bit to touchy with Manfred._

_**Tatania: **__Let them be! They are so cute._

_**Tatania: **__Whoa…Paton is a good cook. This is good…_

_**Julia: **__He is. _

_**Tatania: **__Lyell…dang he's something…younger…_

_**Julia: **__Don't look at him like that!_

_**Tatania: **__How would you know?_

_**Julia: **__I feel your emotions…don't look at him at all…remember I'm Paton's…not Lyell's _

_**Tatania: **__Oh yah…that's kind of hard with the two in the same room…which would I choose._

_**Julia: **__You're in my body…you know who to choose._

_**Tatania: **__So that means I can kiss Paton again?!?!_

_**Julia: **__If you stop having that….thought about Lyell… it is a bit disturbing._

_**Tatania: **__Yes!_

_**Julia: **__Not funny…I don't really enjoy kissing Doc._

_**Tatania: **__Ha, now you are calling him Doc. Too, it's so cute don't you think. I made it up for him_

_**Julia: **__Yes, for you…_

**The day after that**

_**Tatania: **__Julia?_

_**Julia: **__One sec, get out of my head…I'm-_

_**Tatania: **__Whoa…you ok…you're making me all-_

_**Julia: **__Sick yah why am I throwing up so much?_

_**Tatania: **__Oh no…_

_**Julia: **__Tatania…please tell you didn't just think that…you can't be…_

_**Tatania: **__Let me count…_

_**Tatania: **__Give it another day or so…if I still don't then…_

_**Julia: **__No, please don't tell me that I'm stuck here with your boyfriend…and your baby_

_**Tatania: **__Uh…and my son! Don't forget you have to take care of him._

_**Julia: **__Urgh...why do I have to suffer your consequences of sleeping with Doc?_

_**Tatania: **__Oh shut up…it was your fault I did that…you were thinking about it…about with Paton._

_**Julia: **__Oh just be quiet, it's your fault we are even here._

_**Tatania: **__You shook my hand._

_**Julia: **__You know what I mean…all the way back when this started._

**Two days later**

_**Tatania: **__Ok…did you check…?_

_**Julia: **__Yes_

_**Tatania: **__What is it…?_

_**Julia: **__Um…_

_**Tatania: **__No, I'm positive…but I don't want you carrying my baby…_

_**Julia: **__Do you think I want to?_

_**Tatania: **__No…but still…_

_**Julia: **__Ok…now that we know that, we have another issue, we are leaving back to town tomorrow_

_**Tatania: **__Then we'll find a way to meet tonight…to see if we can switch back._

_**Julia: **__Ask Paton._

_**Tatania: **__What for a baby book…tell him oh yah; I switched bodies and now Julia's in my body carrying my baby…_

_**Julia: **__No! Ask him about how we switched places in the first place…_

_**Tatania: **__Oh…sorry_

_**Julia: **__Are you really that jealous that I'm carrying your baby…?_

_**Tatania: **__A bit..._

_**Julia: **__Well don't be I'm not enjoying throwing up…and hiding it from Doc._

_**Tatania: **__Ok, sorry, but still that's my baby…_

_**Julia: **__That you aren't supposed to be pregnant with! _

_**Tatania: **__Well stop shoving it in my face!_

_**Julia: **__I didn't conceive it, don't blame me!_

_**Tatania: **__OK, tonight…when everyone's asleep._

_**Julia: **__Yah hopefully I won't have to try and escape from doc, dang he's-_

_**Tatania: **__Ha I knew you'd like him…just got to get to know him_

_**Julia: **__I just have never seen this side of him…_

_**Tatania: **__Yah…that's my Doc…_

_**Julia: **__Well I don't feel the same way…just different…_

_**Tatania: **__Yup, same with Paton, I've never seen a guy act that way…he's very good at controlling himself…there are times that I think he's just going to jump on me or well you…_

_**Julia: **__Really, I didn't know he felt that way…_

_**Tatania: **__Are you kidding me…he wants to pounce on you._

_**Julia: **__No he doesn't!_

_**Tatania: **__You just haven't noticed it…once we switch back you'll realize it more…_

_**Julia: **__Yah when you're with doc…you know when he's going to come on you…_

_**Tatania: **__Yes and you see how hard that is to move away from it…_

_**Julia: **__No it's not hard at all...especially since I'm nauseous all the time…_

**That night**

"Hi" Julia said to Tatania as they each looked at their bodies. "How do I have a bump already?" Tatania asked. Julia shrugged. "I guess it's from earlier…Ha…it's not my fault…and if you...well I…whatever...if this body has a bump then that means you're about a month in" Julia told Tatania. Tatania was shocked "How do you know that" Julia turned red "I've read"

"About kids?"

Julia nodded. "A woman has her desires" Tatania whined "I want my baby!" Julia looked at her, "you had Joshua already…you should have known..." Tatania rolled her eyes "yah but I was really young and that was planned…this…I'm not even married." Julia looked at her and felt sorry for her. She looked at her own body and said "It's time we switch, I feel really sorry for you, I'll help as much as I can, I now know you better understand you better…I can be there for you… even if you are stilling planning things against me with the Yewbeam sisters." Tatania laughed. "yah, sorry… we still hate each other's gut's but I've learned a lot, thanks" They smiled at each other as they shook hands. They both had a rush of pain flow through them; they once again grasped their heads as everything hurt.

Julia looked up and saw Tatania. The smiled again. Tatania touched her own belly for the first time. "OK, now I'm nauseous…" They both turned around and went back to their cabins.

Before passing into her room, she knocked on Paton's door and when he answered it, she kissed him for a long time. He was shocked. "Good night" she said as she left him there standing.

Julia went to her room and lay on the bed facing the ceiling. She felt her stomach. _Flat! _She was happy… for now…

**Ha, how did you like that chapter for a change…I think it was funny!! For this one, please review, and leave your comments, I want to read them!!**


	22. Paton, what are you saying?

Chapter 22

Paton was sitting in his arm chair watching Julia pace back and forth. "Julia, why won't you just tell me what's wrong?" Julia shook her head "I just can't tell you" He got up and stood next to her, he was almost a whole head taller than her. "Julia, you've been sick to your stomach for the past month and a half, and I can't know what's wrong with you?" Julia looked up at him. She didn't know what to say she sat down. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you tell no one!" she finally gave up.

"Paton…" she whispered. "When we were in the mountains, I and Tatania met." His eyes widened. "And when we shook hands we switched bodies." She started to tell him the story. When she got to the part with Dr. Bloor he jumped up, "YOU KISSED HAROLD BLOOR!" she hushed him "In Tatania's body…and he really isn't that bad…" He glared at her. She looked back up and continued "anyway, I got sick when I was in her body, she was well pregnant…" He jumped again yelling "YOU WERE PREGNANT?!?!"

"Yes, in her body, with her baby from Harold, not me actually." He looked at her and asked "you were pregnant with her baby" She nodded and then started to let out what she kept bottled up. "Oh, Paton, it's my fault she got pregnant, we share emotions and I had thoughts that she ended up getting to because I was thinking it-"

"Wait," he interrupted her "you mean, you had thoughts..of us?" She turned bright red and slowly nodded.

"Being pregnant…it was something…I never thought I'd go through" He looked at her again. "You never thought of having kids?" she turned red "Of course I did, but I never thought I'd get married, not after Emma disappeared; I gave up hope." He walked closer to her, she tried to move away, but he hugged her "Yes, but she's back right?" Julia stared at him. "Paton, what are you saying?" He breathed in and out; he bent down on his knee. He knew it was the right time to ask her. Julia's heart skipped a beat as she watched him. He spoke "Julia, what I'm saying is…that I want to marry you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I've been waiting for the right moment to ask you." Julia starred at the man in front of her, she couldn't find any words. He took out the black box, the one she found in his bag. "Julia, will you marry me." She didn't even look at the ring, she looked him in the eyes and said in a whisper at first and then kissed him "yes, Paton, yes! I'll marry you!" He put the ring on her finger and kissed her again. He laughed as he kissed her again. Julia then told him "Paton, I love you" She then looked at the ring at her "Oh, Paton it's beautiful!" she hugged him again.

Emma walked into the house catching her aunt and Mr. Yewbeam hugging. Emma laughed "what are you two all happy about?" Emma froze as her aunt turned around, and showed her the ring. Emma dropped the books in her hands and screamed "Oh my!!!! Mr. Yewbeam you… You purposed I can't believe it!!" she ran and hugged her aunt. She looked at the ring "it's so pretty!" she looked at Mr. Yewbeam and hugged him "you're the best!" Paton hugged her back. "And now that I'm going to be part of your family, it's Paton…or whatever else you want to call me…just not Mr. Yewbeam." Emma nodded with tears in her eyes. Julia watched as her niece hugged her now _fiancé. She has to get used to that, she's getting married, and she'll be married to Paton! And Emma is happy about it too, that's good._

***

Grizelda was eating some left over pie when Paton came into the house nearly skipping. She watching him and laughed "what happened to you? Did you get kissed today?" He looked at her and laughed "as a matter of a fact I did!" he went up to his room. She sat there shocked; her brother actually admitted that he kissed that bookseller, weird.

***

Tatania was in the bathroom throwing up. Harold came to her door and knocked "Darling are you ok?" Tatania threw up again and with the voice she had she was able to say "no, does it look like I'm ok?!" He was silence. He sat on her bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. Finally she opened the door. "Harold" she whispered. "I need to tell you something" He looked at her, something was different. Did she look like she gained weight? "Yes?" he answered. "Harold, I'm pregnant." He looked at her. _Of course that's…oh my!! She really is?!!?! _ He couldn't find any words. "How…" was all he managed to say. She looked at him like he was crazy "How do you think" she asked him. He looked at her again. "Oh…" was all he was able to answer. She was on the verge of tears "Do you not care?" It finally kicked in for him. "Oh my, you really are pregnant!" she nodded at him. "Tatania, your pregnant!" she nodded again, now scared. He laughed. "Well, we are having a baby." He said. She was confused. He smiled at her. "Won't the sister's be happy." She said sighing as she sat next to him on the bed. "They don't have to know…not yet." She smiled at him. "This baby though…is not going to be like Joshua or even Manfred… it's a mix of the two, and Julia…" He looked at her shocked. "Julia…you mean Julia Ingledew…what does she have to do with our baby?" She looked at her feet as she told him the story. He looked at her belly. "Well, all we can do now is wait and see, right?" she nodded, but she was terrified herself of the baby.

**OOO the baby is half Julia's too…what does that mean?? **

**You- what is going on here?**

**Queen- I don't know I'm writing it as I go**

**You- is that normal?**

**Queen- Yup! It makes it unpredictable and unique!!**

**You- cool!**

**What do you think will happen next? Write reviews.**


	23. Bored

Chapter 23

Julia woke up in the morning and went to the bathroom. She washed her face and then looked into the mirror as her hands were still on her face. There on her left ring finger was a ring. It wasn't a dream, she was really engaged! She looked at her watch, it was 8am. She shrugged, sleeping _in late once in a while is ok_, she thought to herself. She sat down at her kitchen table. Emma was at school, she wasn't there to talk with Julia. She sighed. _She wanted Paton. She wanted someone to talk to, someone to spend time with._ She read a bit of the newspaper as she drank her coffee. She finally sipped the last sip of coffee and looked at the clock. It was 9am. _That's it?_ She got irritated. She got up and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. _That'll have to do. _She put her jacket on and headed outside. She was headed to Number 9.

Paton opened the door. "Hi" and smiled at her, with a bit of surprise in his voice. "Come in" she nodded. They sat down at the kitchen table "Can I get you anything to drink or eat?" he asked still a bit confused. She shook her head "I ate at home…but I was wondering…" she started to fidget with her ring "if you could show me your book, I've been dying to see it, and you said you'd update me." He nodded and smiled at her, finally understanding why she came "Of course I can, I've been waiting to show you sorry, now we have time to spend with each other." She smiled back at him liking the idea that he understood how bored she was and how bad she wanted to spend time with him. He nodded as they went into his room.

***

Tatiana looked at her little bump of a stomach. She had gone through this once already with Joshua, but she had never planned to do it again. Her husband left her, especially since she became greedy at the idea of her being a witch and her son having a very powerful endowment; of course her husband left her. Now, she loved Harold Bloor and he knew she was pregnant with his baby. She was content. Harold called her everyday many times a day, and came over three times a week. It was obvious that there was something going on, but how long could they keep it a secret. She was getting a headache and her morning sickness was ceasing at a limit. She was ready to show her face, she need not to be embarrassed…or was she? She still couldn't decided, she wanted attention, someone to spend time with and not in secret. How would Joshua react? How about Manfred, how would he like to know that she was having his step- sibling? How about the Yewbeam sisters…they would be mad probably…the only ones who understood her were Harold and…Julia. What was she suppose to do?

***

Paton took her up to his room, she looked around. It was a bit of a mess. When Julia turned to him, he was red in embarrassment "sorry, I…well haven't had much time to clean, if I knew you were coming, it would have been neater." He apologized, and she blushed. "It's ok, I've seen much worse, try cleaning Emma's room, then tell me if this is bad or not" she said slightly laughing. He laughed. He found his binder with his rough drafts and showed her. She sat down on the bed next to him and ruffled through the papers. She started to feel weird…like someone was watching her. She looked up and Paton looked down. She smiled "what are you looking at?" He turned dark red "You" he finally said as he leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back. She didn't know how but they ended up pushing the book aside and were lying on the bed kissing each other. Suddenly a knock at the door was heard. Paton rolled his eyes "One second darling" he told her. He went up to the door and opened it to find Grizelda standing there with her arms on her fat waist. She looked at him and gasped. His shirt was unbuttoned, his pants were undone, and his hair was really messy. "Do you mind" he said sneering at her. She gazed at him as she tried to look at who else was in the room. He was standing the door as it was only ajar so she wouldn't be able to look in. "Who's in there?" she asked him. He shrugged "You aren't my mother! I haven't had a mother since I was 7 and now you worry about me…ha you were the one who rid me of her, so it's not my problem anymore, I control my own actions" he chuckled as he started to close the door. She stopped him. "You can't say that…you have no right at all…all we know is she fell down the stairs" He rolled his eye at her "If you have to know, I'm in my room with my fiancé." He slammed the door in her face. Grizelda was shocked at her brother. She heard Julia giggling within the room.

Once Paton slammed the door he turned to Julia "sorry about that. Now, where were we?" He said smirking at her.

**OK, I think this chapter was funny!! Please R&R (read and review) because then I don't know if I should continue writing this story or not!! SO R&R or else no more stories!! Hehe just kidding, of course I'll keep writing…but seriously R&R!**


	24. Announcing the baby

Chapter 24

Amy Bone came home after work to find Grizelda in a bad mood. "Grizelda, what is wrong now?" she asked her mother-in-law. Grizelda groaned as she gulped down another piece of cake "My. Brother. Is. Engaged!" she said between bites. Amy dropped her bag "what?" At that moment Paton came out of his room with Julia. Grizelda laughed at Paton "I'm glad you're fully dressed this time" Paton smirked at his sister as he walked Julia out of the house. Amy stared at the two. "How long have they been here?" she asked Grizelda "since this morning…" Amy stared "seriously?" Grizelda nodded before bursting out laughing "Wow, I never knew my brother had the nerve." Amy smiled awkwardly "really…"

***

Paton smiled at Julia as they reached her shop "So, do you want me to bring the book over tomorrow and we'll work on it?" he asked her. She laughed "if we actually end up working on the book" He laughed.

***

Tatiana looked at her watch. She was going to the school tonight. When she reached the school, Harold opened the door. "Tatiana? What are you-"She put a finger to his lips "Shh, the sisters are here right?" he nodded "but you shouldn't." She nodded "I know, but it's time they know" he nodded understanding.

They walked into the room as the 2 of the sisters gasped. "Tatiana, what-?" the third sister Eustacia interrupted saying "It was coming to you…I warned you to stay away from Harold for your own safety" Harold turned red. "Thank you, but yes, I'm pregnant." Tatania snapped. The sisters smiled "Another Bloor heir. That's good." Tatiana rolled her eyes.

Manfred just then walked past the room with Zelda. "Excuse me?" he said walking into the room "did you just say another Bloor heir?" he said in surprise. Tatiana turned bright red as Harold nodded to his son. Manfred's jaw fell open. "I…you…you're pregnant?" he asked her. Tatiana nodded. Manfred didn't know what to say. "Well…congratulations." He forced a smile then followed Zelda out of the room. A few minutes later Joshua came into the room "Mom, Manfred says we are going to be brothers… Is it true?" Both Harold and Tatiana laughed and nodded. Joshua smiled "I'm going to be an older brother, awesome!" Then he thought of Manfred and groaned "but I won't be the oldest anymore. "

Joshua walked out of the room talking aloud, to himself.

Tatiana looked at Harold, "well they took that…well?" He nodded, but for some reason though Tatiana was terrified of what the sisters were going to do to her.


	25. 6 months later

**OK, I really need you guys to R&R!! It really encourages me to write more!!**

Chapter 25

**6 months later**

Julia rested her head on Paton's chest as they read a book. After he read the last words and closed the books she looked up at him. "Do you believe it, a few more weeks and we'll be married" He smiled "yes, I do believe it!" She kissed his cheek as she sat up from the couch. "Well, I hope everything is ready." He nodded "Don't worry; I think that Amy, Emma and Olivia are getting a kick out of it. They wanted to plan it all, and I trust them." She smiled and agreed with him "yes, I do too"

***

Tatiana was struggling; the baby was now 8 months. She was due soon. She sighed as she sat down on Harold's couch. She was thinking about what would happen in a month. What this baby would be. What would happen and what the Yewbeam sisters had in store for her. She cradled her swelled up belly and smiled "whatever happens I' m here for you, baby." She whispered to her stomach.

Eustacia walked past the room smirking.

***

"Mrs. Bone, I still think the flowers should be orange and pink, not blue and purple. It needs to be bright!" Emma argued with Amy. Amy looked at the blonde girl "I guess that's a better color, it'll clash very well with the table cloth and carpet." Emma nodded smiling.

Charlie sat across from them with the boys and Olivia. The three were staring at Emma and Amy like they were crazy. Olivia rolled her eyes "yah right, okay…I call decorating the place…I know where to get everything!" she exclaimed joining the group of girls

***

Eustacia walked into a room with her sisters sitting around a table. "Any 5's?" one asked. "Nope go fish."

She rolled her eyes at her sisters. "We all know…or actually only I know that we are not losing Tatiana forever. Her and our dear bookseller will have their conflicts…one will lose someone dear to them." The sisters gasped, Grizelda smiles "oh yes, I will make sure _one_ of them looses someone." Grizelda got up and waddled out of the room.

***

"Paton! Stop it will you?!" Julia said laughing as Paton was tickling her until they fell on the couch. She hit him gently "I don't like that..." she started. He smiled at her "of course you don't, why do you think I do it?" he said pecking her on the lips. She blushed.

She stared into his eyes. She smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned in on top of her to kiss her. She closed her eyes….

BRRRING!!

They both jumped. His cell rang. He sighed. She let go of him.

He picked up his phone "what?!" he said with a bitterness in his voice that you could tell he was mad that they were interrupted. "you need help bringing in the groceries?! You lazy balloon! Urg…fine I'm coming." He hung up.

He got up and grabbed his coat and hat. He kissed her on the cheek "sorry, Grizelda needs my help…for something completely stupid. She's apparently too fat and lazy to bring it up the stairs herself." He pouted. "We'll finish this later." He said pecking at her lips. She nodded understanding and he left.

***

When Grizelda hung up the phone she grinned wickedly.

**okay don't forget to review!! sorry its short...I'm writing this late..and sorry that its taking me longer...schools in the way at the moment...hope you like it!**


	26. What!

Chapter 26

Paton did a kind of jog on his way home. He opened the door and there was Grizelda with a cookie in her mouth. He raised an eye brow at her "you called for me?" he said with a smile on his face. He was in a good mood.

Grizelda took her time. She finished chewing her cookie. "You might want to sit down for this…" Paton's smile vanished at that. "What…what happened?!" he asked now getting worried.

Grizelda grinned "You see, Tatiana is having her baby soon!" Paton stared at his sister in utter confusion. _Has she officially gone berserks?! _ "Uh…congratulations?" he said. She grinned and started blabbing on and on about things. He didn't know what was so important about it, he just sat there and listened until his thoughts slowly spaced to the wedding he was about to have.

***

In the mean time back at the Ingledew Shop, Julia was humming to herself and going through her makeup set. What was she going to wear on her face at her wedding, she was still working that out. She then heard a knock at the door. "Paton? Your back already?" she muttered to herself as she went to answer the door. She gasped at who she saw…

**Cliff hanger…oh yah!**

**I know its short, but it's funny, I'm slowly working on this, don't worry, I'll finish it eventually! Just keep reading and keep commenting! **


	27. The End

**Chapter 27**

**Okay guys, this is the final chapter! I hope you like it!**

…..She saw the Yewbeam sisters. One grabbed her by the arms, one by the shoulders, and the third by her neck. She tried to shake away and scream, but they had her cornered. "What do you want!?" she finally gasped at them. One grinned "darling, you do understand that tomorrow you're marrying our brother." Of course Julia understood that, but why were they being so abusive?

This is when Eustacia piped up "You see Tatania isn't the only one carrying an important heir. " This made Julia gasp. "What do you-"She was slammed into the wall "You know perfectly what we mean!" Matron yelled at her. "We warned you to watch what you did with him! Our poor little innocent brother! What have you done to him?!" Julia winced in pain. "But why are you mad at me?! If Tatania is having the Bloor heir, why worry about mine?" she asked them. One sister laughed "Don't you understand! Tatania is due soon. You both will feel the pain. One baby won't survive. We tried to warn you to wait; now the Bloor will have an older heir then the Yewbeam family." Julia stared in shock. Did they actually care for her?

Just then Julia felt the pain. She fell to the floor and screamed. Eustacia looked at her sisters "The fight between the two witches has now started." She stated as they watched Julia crumble up on the floor in pain.

Harold Bloor was standing next to Tatania in the hospital room as she was screaming, giving birth.

_Tatiana, come on you can do this…don't wait for me, I can handle this._

_But what about you!?_

_It's okay, you've had yours for 9 whole months, and you deserve to have your child._

_But the sisters will be furious with you._

_I'm used to it already. They've hated me ever since I and Paton met. Its okay come on, you can do it._

They each screamed.

After a long mental fight between the two women, it was ended with a scream from each. On one end, a baby Bloor boy was born. On the other hand, Julia was lying on the floor of her bookshop, panting, sweating, in pain. The fight was finally over…

***

Grizelda walked into the room and wacked Paton. "I'll regret this, but go save her…" she said through her gritted teeth. She had obviously thought hard through her actions. Paton stared at her. She groaned and continued "They had to finish the last fight. The Fight of Two Witches, usually one fights against the other mentally and one survives. Today Tatania was due to give birth and my sisters tried to warn you two. Of course we wanted the oldest heir to be in the Yewbeam family. Julia is stronger, mentally, then Tatania is, but if Julia was distracted by _**someone**_ else then it would be an even fight. I don't know who survived or who didn't or even what the result is. My sisters would leave her to die if she failed." She sighed and watched as Paton was out the door immediately.

***

Julia didn't know what was going on. All she knew was the she was in pain. She had never felt like this in her life. She had just fought mentally with Tatania. She couldn't hear her anymore. The connection was finally broken, but yet she was in tremendous pain. She felt herself being picked up and held tight in someone's hands. "Julia, love, please be okay…alive…" begged a voice that she knew. She opened her eyes and found herself in Paton's arms.

Before she was able to say anything, the Yewbeam sisters were surrounding Eustacia who apparently gasped as she watched Julia wake. She said the following in a trance "The two witches have fought. In many years for the very first time each has one; both physically and mentally. Each goes on with their lives as the next generation is created, preparing for the future."

***

Julia looked down at herself as she stood in front of the mirror. She wore a long white gown with a long white vale over her face. She then walked towards the head of the aisle. She saw everyone else staring at her as she slowly walked down the aisle. She kept her eyes locked on Paton as he did the same. She smiled at him as it was her turn to say the locking words. "I do." He smiled back at her and did the same "I do" Following with the sealing kiss of marriage.

***

9 months later the Yewbeam heir was born, bringing new hope and new complication to our story, but that's a whole other story in itself.

**There you go! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
